How Could You?
by J.C.Hutchins
Summary: This is the second peice to the series I've decided to try that started with It Was My Fault. I've rated it PG for some almost cussing. It's Reamus' thought and stuff after the night Lily and James were killed, I haven't seen it before so please r&r bec


Disclaimer: I own nothing except my thoughts, myself, and unfortunatly my muse. Everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling, whose muse clearly loves her. So there, now I've diclaimed, on with the show....  
  
A/N: Oh dear lord I'm in a mood! Trust me, this will NOT be a happy story! I think at some point I've manged to severly piss off my muse and now I'm going to be subject to eternal punishment by writing incredibly sad and depressing stoies, maybe you won't think this is as sad as I do, if you don't, please tell me. This is the next part of my series about all of the maruader's (and some other involved and important people's) thoughts on the night Lily and James were murdered. It started with the obvious one, Sirius, now you get what is probably the least done one, Lupin. It's in letter form because thats easier for me to write in from this POV. PLEASE review if you think I should continue, or even if you think I shouldn't because if I don't get reviews I will probably blithely continue writing but slowly, therby making angry BOTH the peple who want a sequel AND the people who think it stinks. Now I'm going to shut it and let you read this story, I'm going to have to work hard to make it longer than the Authors Notes, and thats scary!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How Could You?  
  
Dear Sirius,   
  
How could you have done this. I mean, Lily and James were our best friends and you sold them. What was the price? How much was over 7 years of friendship worth? I can't help but wonder. Did you ever consider that they would be not your uprising but rather your downfall? Well if you didn't clearly you should have. And you killed Peter too. I know he was never as bright, or funny, or popular, or talented, or anything really as you and James, but he was one of us, and you killed him too. You know how I feel about dementors, I don't think anyone deserves having to live with them, but right now Sirius, old friend, you come pretty damn close.   
I never thought I would be ashamed to say I was friends with Sirius Black. Do you know what happened to Harry? Do you Sirius? He was sent to live with Lily's older sister's family, you saw them at Kings Cross that day after our 7th year, they're the worst sort of muggle, and now Harry, James' son will have to grow up with them, and it's all your fault. Were you working for Voldemort when Harry was born and we all went to the hospital together to see him? You were the first one after James to hold him, you were named his BLOODY GOD-FATHER SIRIUS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? What about at the wedding? When you were best-man, were you working for him then? You danced with everybody that night, remember? Literally everyone, even James, Peter, and I! We had so much fun!   
You'll never read this, I know, but I have to get all this feeling I have inside me out. I suppose I should thank you, after all, Voldemort is gone now. But at far too high a price. What do all your Death-Eater friends think of you now? You've caused the downfall of your own lord, I would say Sirius, that of all the stupid things you've ever done, joining Voldemort was probably the STUPIDEST. Even if you ever are released from Azkaban, which you won't be, who will you turn to? You've caused the downfall of your lord, he and his followers won't be to happy to see you, and as for me, the last of the muraders alive (trust me, I certainly no longer think of you as one of us) you won't get any welcome from me.   
Did you see Lily and James after the rubble was cleared? Probably not, you would have been killing Peter and all those muggles at the time. I did, as an Auror I was called to the scene, it was awful. Did you know, of all the people we've seen killed by Voldemort, James was the first who didn't look frightened? You were an Auror too, so you know what I'm talking about, usually they have a look of utter terror fixed on their faces, James didn't, he just looked determined. He knew you'd betrayed him Sirius, just think, your best friends last thoughts were probably of how you had betrayed him. How does that hit you? Do you have enough of the old Sirius we all knew left in you to be hurt by that thought? I doubt it.   
I hope, for your sake, that I never have occasion to see you again. I doubt I will, but if I do, I may end up taking over your cell. I've never liked killing, and you know it. When Aurors were given the power to kill I never did, but there's a first time for everything my friend. Sirius Black, Padfoot, my dear friend, I no longer think of you as a friend. You were one of the only three people ever to continue to like me even after you knew my secret, and now much as it hurts me, I am the one hating you for what you are rather than the other way around as I had always feared.   
Good-bye Sirius, I sincerly wish you could read this and maybe understand ******************************************************************************************************************** (A/N: at this point the ink becomes to blured with tears to read, how the letter ends is unknown, the next decernable part is...)  
  
Good-bye, Good-night, and at this point Good-ridence,  
Reamus J. Lupin   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it, or whatever. As I said, please tell me what you think of it. If you hate it, I want to know, if you loved it, I want to know, if you think I'm full of bull, I want to know, you get the point. I don't mind flames, they usually don't make sense anyway. Adios for now. 


End file.
